


In Sickness and In Health

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Cats, Dean Smith - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sick Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@rebeccacourt30 requested: an au where the angels fall and Castiel is sick so Dean brings him home, then Cas starts bringing cats home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Health

Dean Smith walked out of the Sandover building, staring down at his phone. He was half thinking about stopping to pick something up for dinner when he heard a string of harsh coughs coming from the ally beside the parking lot.

Normally, he would have picked up the pace to his car, but something told him to follow the sound. In the farthest corner a man was curled in on himself, shivering horribly. Dean cleared his throat and he looked up, showing the dark bruises on his face, but more importantly his brilliant blue eyes.

“Are you alright?” Dean asked. The man started to nodded, then another coughing fit started up. Dean flinched at the sound.

“Can I take you to a hospital?”

“There’s nothing a doctor can do for me,” The man said, softly. Dean was about to ask why when he saw the wings protruding from the mans back.

“You’re one of the angels,” He whispered in amazement. He remembered hearing about the fall on several radio stations a few months before, but he assumed it was all a hoax. When images of the creatures started appearing on news sites he figured he’d never meet one.

“Yes,” The man said. “Thank you for your kindness, but I–”

“Do you need a place to stay tonight?”

They stared at each other, both shocked by the question.

“I couldn’t,” The angel said.

“I insist,” Dean argued. “It’s going to snow tonight and you already look half way to death. I won’t be able to rest if I don’t help you.” The angel studied him for a moment before nodding slowly.

“If it will ease your mind. Thank you.”

Dean helped him up and let him lean against his shoulder as the walked to the car. Dean cranked the heat up and the angel put his hands against the vents.

“Can I ask your name?” Dean asked after a few minutes.

“I am Castiel.”

“Dean.”

“Thank you for your kindness, Dean. There are not many that would offer their home to one of my kind.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean paused. Half an hour ago he was one of those people. “You’re welcome.”

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. After he asked in his usual place at his apartment building, Dean got out of the car and went to help Castiel. His clothes and wings had left dirty marks all over Dean’s passenger seat, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Are you hungry? I don’t have a lot here, but I could order you something if you’d like.”

“No, thank you Dean,” Castiel said. Dean looked at him saw that he was looking apprehensivly at the white carpet and furniture, tugging at his own dirty clothes.

“Would you like to take a shower? I can lend you some clothes and wash those for you.” Castiel looked like he was going to turn him down again so Dean nudged him towards the bathroom.

“Seriously man, go ahead. I don’t mind.”

Dean dug a lightly used t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from his drawer, then pulled a pair of boxers for the new pack he’d bought the week before. He gave those to Castiel and showed him how to work the shower before leaving him alone.

Despite his saying that he didn’t want anything, Dean decided to order a few things from his favorite places in town. He wasn’t sure what Castiel ate so he wanted to make sure that there were plenty of options. By the time Castiel came back into the kitchen there was a whole spread sitting out on the table and the island.

“I know you said you weren’t hungry, but I–” Dean stopped talking when Castiel dove for a cheeseburger that was sitting in the table. He unwrapped it and scarffed it down in a few bites.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said, delicately. “I think I was a bit more hungry than I realized.”

“That’s okay. Help yourself.”

Castiel tried to eat more slowly, but it was obvious that he was starving. Dean ate some, too, so that he wouldn’t feel awkward, promising himself an extra hour at the gym later this week.

When Castiel had his fill they put the left overs in the refrigerator and went into the living room. Dean pulled some papers out of his bag and started going over them. Castiel sat quietly beside him, looking out the window at the city lights. Dean looked up when he shifted and saw that Castiel was running his fingers through the feathers that he could reach, a few came loose and he held them awkwardly.

“Do you need some help?” Dean asked.

“No, it’s fine,” Castiel said, blushing a bit.

“It’s no trouble. I can reach them better than you can.” He reached out and Castiel leaned away.

“The grooming of wings creates a bond that cannot be broken. I cannot force myself upon you like that.”

“I want to help you,” Dean said, without stopping to consider the consequences. What was about this man–this creature–that changed him so drastically?

Slowly, Castiel turned his wings to Dean. The man reached out and delicately ran his fingers through the feathers, amazed by their softness. Something akin to an electric shock ran through Dean’s body. Castiel shivered, feeling the same thing.

Dean straighted the feathers, removing the loose ones and passing them Castiel. Castiel would have an occasional coughing fit and Dean would stop to keep from yanking the feathers. When be was done, Castiel turned to him, smiling shyly.

“Thank you, Dean.” Dean smiled back, then nodded to the feathers in his hands.

“What are you going to do with those?” He asked.

“I typically sell them, if they are clean and straight. There are many shops that promote natural healing and witch craft that are willing to pay a hefty sum for them. Especially the one that have different colors.”

Castiel held one up to the light and Dean saw the different shades of blacks, blues, and purples, occasionally sprinkled with a hint of silver. It reminded Dean of the night sky back in South Dakota, when he and Jo would lay out and look for constellations.

“They’re beautiful,” He finally said. “I’ll go find something for you to keep them in.”

He heard Castiel coughing again while he was in the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of medicine from the cabinet out of habit to give him. He found a basket that Ellen had sent a college care package of homemade cookies and mini desserts in and took it as well.

“That will not help me,” Castiel said, nodding to the medicine and taking the basket. “Angels are not like humans. Sickness is caused by isolation. We’re meant to live in groups. Thank you for your kindness, though.”

Dean watched as he sorted his feathers carefully, the longest on the bottom, the bent and broken sent aside. Dean gave him the wastebin beside the couch to put those in.

“Let me show your bedroom,” He suggested when Castiel was finished. The angel followed him down the hall tonthe room next to his own. There was a bed and dresser with a mirror. The were a few things piled against the far wall that Dean had meant to put into storage. “I know its not much–”

“It is perfect, Dean,” Castiel said, softly. He wandered into the room, picking things up and putting them down. He picked up a picture that Jo had left there on her last visit, one of her and Dean laughing at something out of frame.

“That’s my sister, Jo,” Dean felt the need to explain! Castiel put the photo down.

“She’s very beautiful.”

“Careful there. I may have to go all big brother on you,” Dean warned, teasingly. Castiel looked shocked then nervous.

“I didn’t mean–I don’t find her–I am not interested in women.”

“Relax, Cas. I was just kidding.”

“Oh.”

The silence after was awkward. They studied each other for a moment, then Dean cleared his throat.

“Okay, then. I’ll be across the hall if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said, again. Dean nodded and stepped out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

~*~

“I’m not sure how long I’ll be at the office,” Dean said the next morning, fixing his suit in the mirror by the door. “I left my number in case you need something and there are plenty of left over in the fridge. Make yourself at home.”

“Are you sure that you want me to stay?”

Dean turned to look at him and saw that he was staring at his feet. He could still see the worst of the bruises on his face and arms. Castiel coughed again, even though Dean could tell he was trying to suppress the sound.

“Yeah, Cas. I want you to stay.”

“Most would not be this kind for nothing,” Castiel said, looking up a little. “Is there something you wish in return?” It took a moment for the meaning of his words to register in Dean’s brain.

“No, Cas. I would never…You need help. I want to help you. You’re welcome here for as long as you want to be here.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel whispered, visibley relaxing. Dean nodded.

“I’ll see you in a few hours.”

It was raining hard as Dean drove to his office building. As he was navigating through the mess on the roads, he found himself relieved that Castiel was safe at home.

~*~

As the weeks passed, Castiel became more and more comfortable with the apartment and Dean. He no longer seemed afraid to sit on the couch or to ask for help when he needed it.

A few days after he moved into the apartment, Dean offered to take him shopping for some clothes that weren’t covered in holes and street grime. Castiel insisted on going to thift shops and local businesses rather that the department stores that Dean preferred. He paid for what he got with the money he made selling his feathers and he looked so happy that Dean couldn’t deny him that.

A few days later he asked Dean to teach him basic human tasks, such as doing laundry and cooking. They became a team in the kitchen and Dean had to admit that he slept much better with a homemade meal in his belly.

Dean started leaving work earlier and earlier, surprising everyone in the office. He was kinder to everyone and even joined a few coworkers for lunch several times rather than sitting alone in his office. One day his boss knocked on his door.

“So,” Mr. Adler said. “Are you going to bring her to the office party next week?”

“Who’s that, sir?” Dean asked, packing his things.

“The woman that has you coming in late and leaving early. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

“There is no woman,” Dean said. Adler frowned.

“I see. Well, as you know, Sandover is very accepting of…your kind.” Dean paused and gave Zachariah a hard look. The older man took a step back, just from the fiercness of it.

“I’ll have you know that I am not in a relationship with anyone, and even if I was, it would be none of your concern what ‘kind’ of person I am.”

He tossed his back over shoulder and walked out of his office, taking the stairs because if he had to wait for the elevator, he might have something regrettable.

~*~

“I think it’s time for me to leave.”

Dean was half dosing on the couch when Castiel. Even though his words were soft, they hit Dean like he had screamed them.

“What? Why?” Castiel looked at his hands and was quiet for a long time.

“I have had feeling lately that could not properly explain. I used your computer to look up my symptoms.” Dean started to tell him that he couldn’t the internet, and 'I thought you said angels didn’t get sick, any way,’ but Castiel spoke first. “It appears that I am in love with you.”

Dean froze, just staring at the angel. Castiel didn’t look up from his hands.

“I know that you do not return those feelings and I do not wish to force myself or my feelings on you. I am well enough now. I could possibly find a job or–”

Dean cut him off by pressing their lips together. Castiel gasped softly, then relaxed against him. Dean pulled away after a moment and rested his forehead against Castiel’s.

“I love you, too.”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

“You told me that you would never have those feeling for me.”

“No, I didn’t,” Dean said, trying to remember saying anything like that.

“You did. The morning after you brought me here. You said you would never–”

“Oh, Cas. That’s not what I meant at all. I meant that I would never make you do something that you didn’t want to do just because I was helping you.” He sat back and took Castiel’s hands into his. “Do you really want this?”

“More than I could ever say.”

“Me, too.” He moved one hand to Castiel’s cheek and kissed him again. “Will you stay?”

“For as long as you want me.” Dean laughed a little and brushed his nose against Castiel’s.

“Just forever, then?”

Dean called in sick the next day. And the next.

The look on Zachariah’s face when they walked into the office party hand in hand was priceless.

~*~

“Cas, I’m home!” Dean called, walking into the apartment. Castiel didn’t reply and Dean frowned. “Cas?”

He walked further into the apartment but so no trace on the angel anywhere. He started to panic a bit until he heard shuffling in the guest bedroom.

“You have to be quiet,” He heard Castiel whisper. “We’ll be in big trouble if he finds us. Ow. I told you not to do that.”

Dean pushed the door open and Castiel spun around, closing the door too quickly and catching his wing inside. He whined but didn’t move.

“Hello, Dean. How was your day?” He asked innocently.

“What’s in the closet, Cas?”

“What closet?”

“The closet right behind you.”

“Nothing. A few coat hangers, some of your old things.”

“Castiel.” The angel lowered his head and Dean moved to open the door. Castiel moved his wing away and two kittens chased after it. He stooped to pick one up and rubbed his cheek against its head. The other pounced at his wings causing him to flinch and give it a look.

“Cas–”

“I couldn’t leave them on the street,” The angel said. “They were crying and hungry.”

“Cas, we can’t have pets in the building.”

“We can move.”

“I’m allergic to cats.”

“I bought you some allergy medication.”

Dean opened his mouth, looking for another excuse. Normally he’d have a million ready to go, but they died on his tongue when Castiel looked at him with big, sad eyes.

“You took me off the street and saved my life. I couldn’t leave them to die any more than you could have left me. Please, Dean? Don’t make me give them up.”

“Cas–” The angel’s face fell and Dean looked between him and the kittens. His eyes were already starting to water and he could feel the sneezes building up in his nose.

“I guess we’d better give them names?” He asked.

Castiel smiled and placed the kitten on the floor so that he could fling his arms around Dean’s neck.

“Thank you, Dean,” He said, moving to kiss him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean smiled. “Just don’t make a habit of of it.”

“I won’t,” Castiel promised, kissing him again and letting him go. “I have to go get supplies and call a vet…” Castiel talked on as he hurried out of the room. The kittens chased after him, jumping for his feathers. Dean watched them go, shaking his head.

All the sneezing and swollen eyes would be worth it just to see Castiel smile like that every day.


End file.
